


KakaVege Drabbles

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: An assortment of KakaVege drabbles. GokuxVegeta.Contains numbers 61: Fairy tale and 87: Food of the 100 themes challenge.





	1. Equilibrium [PG]

**Author's Note:**

> Equilibrium
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Implied sexual situations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z, and I don’t have any money either.
> 
> Rating: PG

Goku. Vegeta.  
  
Anyone who looked at the two would say that they worked together in tandem. There was definitely a sort of equilibrium between them, which allowed them to live their lives freely. It was as if they were two sides of the same coin, and you often could not think about one without ending up thinking about the other.  
  
However, the opinions of the two were often very different, and sometimes a fight could erupt within moments. Yet it kept everything exciting.  
  
Eventually the two would stop and embrace, falling to the floor in a mass of sweaty limbs.


	2. Rubber [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku has a suggestion for Vegeta, but his timing is all wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubber
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Sexual situation, attempt at humour.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fanfiction makes me no cash, okay? I’m poor, dammit.
> 
> Rating: R

“You’re kidding?” The prince scowled, looking at the strange wrapper moodily. “Humans actually use this thing?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“And you think we should use them?”  
  
“Yep.” At this, Vegeta sighed. Humans definitely had strange ways of not causing pregnancy. And there seemed to be a lot of them too; from tiny little pills to weird rubber tubes. In fact, the human race seemed so determined to avoid pregnancies to the point that they stopped the organs working properly at all.  
  
“And you’re mentioning this _now_?!” He hissed, gesturing to where their bodies were already joined together. Looking sheepish, Kakarott grinned.  
  
“Sorry.”


	3. Fairytale [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta thinks over Frieza's defeat and the things it brought about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Drabble, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ and I make no money from this.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Number 61 of the 100 themes challenge.

Since Kakarott had defeated Frieza, he had felt more alive than he had in years. Being able to do whatever he wanted and to breathe freely was more wonderful than he had imagined. He had been saved, and now the two – as the last full-blooded Saiyans – had gotten together and now lived each day peacefully. Or as peacefully as they could manage.  
  
Irritated, Vegeta realised that it sounded like a cheesy fairytale, slamming his fist onto the table. Shocked, Kakarott looked over to him, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Shut up.” At this, Kakarott just smiled.


	4. Sting [G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sting
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Slightly crackish, GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ and I make no cash from this writing. Shame really; I could do with it.
> 
> Rating: G

Sometimes Goku thought of Vegeta as a bee.  
  
It sounded strange, yet there was odd logic behind it that Goku smiled at whenever the prince was yelling at him. For starters, they were both cute, but were easily angered and also had a sharp sting. The only difference was that the prince would not die after stinging, and would continue to hurl insults until he was satisfied that he had hurt his prey enough.  
  
But to Goku, that was okay. Life was much more exciting this way, and the insults were worth it just to spend time in Vegeta’s company.


	5. Jelly [PG]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexual adventure goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelly
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Nothing in particular. Foodplay, GokuxVegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine etc.
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> For 87. Food of the 100 themes challenge.

Hot, sweaty and growling through his teeth, Vegeta regretted allowing the other Saiyan to ‘try new things’ in the bedroom. Where the jelly had been placed now felt slimy and disgusting, his anger only rising as it started to stick them together.  
  
Shoving at Kakarott’s shoulders, he almost paled when he didn’t budge. The jelly seemed to be as strong as superglue. It wasn’t long before his face had gone red from anger, yelling as the situation only seemed to get worse.  
  
He didn’t care if the other had liked it or not, this wasn’t going to happen _ever_ again!


End file.
